A New Life
by makesmyheartgoboomboom
Summary: The battle is over and Voldemort is dead. Harry and the gang try their best to move on with their lives and be happy. The worst may be over, but we all know that they can't stay out of trouble forever! First fanfic in a while! Please read and review! I am open to suggestions or ideas for the story! HP/GW RW/HG NL/LL


**Hey everyone! This is going to be the first fanfic I have written in about 3 years! I love all things Harry Potter and I have decided to write a story about what I think happens in those 19 years. I am going to try as hard as I can to stay true to character, because it is a huge pet peeve of mine when people say they are true to character but they have Hermione wearing tutus and giggling every five minutes. This is just a starter chapter so it is a LOT shorter than I will normally have. I am very open to ideas and suggestions, so please, review!**

* * *

Harry looked around the space with his mind and heart heavy with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

It had been three months since the war ended.

Three months since he finally defeated Voldemort.

Three months since Fred, Remus, and Tonks had died.

With that last thought Harry let out a rush of air and ran his hand through his forever unruly hair. He and the rest of the Weasley clan, along with Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy, had spent those three months helping each other through their grief. At this point in time, it seemed as though everyone seemed to be in a pretty good place. They were all still sad and just a tad angry at the loss of their loved ones, but time had helped start to heal those wounds. Harry had spent those three months at the Burrow, soaking up the family time and doing something none of them had been able to do for years: relax.

Harry and Ron began talking about moving out when Molly came into their room at the Burrow one afternoon, asking for all of their dirty undies. It wasn't that they didn't appreciate Molly doing their laundry and cooking for them, they just simply felt that it was time to take some responsibility. Here they were one month later, getting ready to move into a flat in a brand new apartment building near Diagon Alley. But they weren't the only ones moving out, Hermione and Ginny decided to get their own place in the same apartment building. Molly had a breakdown once she found out that all four of them would be leaving her, especially Ginny. There had been many tears and many discussions, but Molly finally accepted it and had since spent all of her time knitting them blankets and sewing curtains. They would live in their new flats for a little over four months, and then after Christmas they would leave for six months. During those six months, all four of them would be returning to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall, now Headmaster McGonagall, and the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had spent the summer coming up with a plan on how to go about running the school the next year. McGonagall and Kingsley chose to only have a six month term just this year to give the students and their families a bit more time to recover from the war.

A six month term was settled on for other reasons as well. A main one being because Hogwarts castle and grounds still needed more time to heal. Harry chuckled as he remembered everyone's astonishment when twenty-four hours after Voldemort was killed, the castle began repairing itself. No one, not even Hermione, who had Hogwarts: A History memorized, knew that the castle had the ability to mend its broken walls and restore its paintings and stairways. McGonagall predicted that the castle and grounds would be back to normal around Christmas, so they decided to start the special six month term on January 3rd.

Since countless kids had a very upsetting and difficult year, it was decided that if a child and/or their parents felt that they were ready to move on to the next year, they could. It was also decided that if some would like to repeat the year they were in or should have been in, that was allowed, even encouraged. Ginny and her parents felt that she was ready to would move on to her seventh year therefore putting her in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had all decided to go back for their final year. So until then, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione would be living in their new flats, making the most of the life they had been given.

As Harry thought about this new chance at a wonderful life, he smiled. Gone were the days where he blamed himself for everything. Gone were the days where he felt guilty for being alive while poor Teddy had to grow up without parents and Molly had to go through life without Fred. Gone were the days where he insisted that he didn't deserve happiness. After the battle, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys returned to the burrow to being healing. The next morning after breakfast, Harry and Ginny decided to go for a walk to talk about things. They talked about what they both had been going through for the last nine months or so. They shed tears for those they lost and the devastation they witnessed. They talked about what they both wanted for their futures. By the end of the walk Harry and Ginny had decided to resume their relationship but to take it slow and just enjoy their time together. They talked so long that the rest of the family was in the middle of lunch when they returned. When Harry and Ginny had entered the kitchen laughing and holding hands, everyone at the table just smiled and returned to their sandwiches.

"Harry, you really don't need to do this. It's too soon." Molly Weasley said quietly as she walked up behind harry and looked around Harry and Ron's new flat with trepidation in her eyes.

Harry smiled and turned to put a comforting hand on her elbow. "We both know it needs to happen now. I appreciate everything you and Mr. Weasley have done for me more than I will ever be able to show you, but it's time."

Molly closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again a smile came on her face. "Well, let's not waste daylight. Come along, dear." She patted Harry's cheek and walked briskly out of the room.


End file.
